Forum:Bestuur
---- Overleg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Welkom op het Forum:Bestuur! * Forum:Bestuur/Archief ** Forum:Bestuur/Archief/1 ** Forum:Bestuur/Archief/2 Een aantal dingetjes *1. Ik zou graag willen dat Libertas van de volgende organisaties lid wordt: :*Rode Kruis :*UEFA :*FIFA :*EU :*North American Free Trade Agreement *2. Bij deze nog alle regeringsleden hartelijk gefeliciteerd met hun benoemingen, we gaan er een mooi jaar van maken. Maar daarvoor hebben we wel een plan nodig. daarom wil ik graag dat alle regeringsleden een gedeelte van het plan schrijven, waar zij bij horen(Dus ik doe BZ, Lars doet Cultuur etc.) *3. Mochten er problemen zijn, zet dat dan in mijn Kantoor op Insula Governationis. *4. Ik zou graag een grote schoonmaak-comité op willen richten. deze gaat dan alle inactieve pagina's verwijderen die niet meer van belang zijn voor Libertas. Jullie Premier 31 jan 2008 14:10 (UTC) :Bedoel je dat alle pagina's waar een paar weken of maanden niets meer mee gedaan werd moeten worden verwijderd ? Een gebruiker kan toch niet de hele dag al zijn pagina's en die van de medegebruikers gaan overlopen om ervoor te zorgen dat er iets mee gebeurt. (confused) Lars 1 feb 2008 08:38 (UTC) ::Klopt wel ja, als iets inactief is wil dat niet zeggen dat het niet meer klopt he... ik zou niet té enthousiast gaan verwijderen 1 feb 2008 13:03 (UTC) :::Ik zou graag als deadline voor het plan 9 februari hebben.Bob I 1 feb 2008 15:24 (UTC) Kleine stemming De Kamer van Koophandel en bij behorende pagina's moet gedelete worden. Voor * Bob I 2 feb 2008 19:31 (UTC) * 10 feb 2008 10:23 (UTC) Tegen Overleg De Kamer van Koophandel moet gewoon weg omdat het in mijn ogen een hoop bureaucratische onzin is. We hebben op dit moment geen eens actieve bedrijven hebben, op de QH na.Bob I 2 feb 2008 19:31 (UTC) : Daaraan moet dus worden gewerkt, maar de minister van Economie en ik hebben beslist om de KvK te hernieuwen, meer info daarover binnenkort. --Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::Ik vind het goed dat er naar gekeken wordt, alleen heb ik een vraag: Waarom bestaat de kamer van koophandel? Tot nu toe is het een register(dit is wel OK) maar ik vind de administratieve rompslomp eromheen een beetje groot. waarom mag de KvK bedrijven goedkeuren, waarom is dat nodig? de weinige bedrijven die we hebben worden onderworpen aan allerlei regels, die in mijn ogen niet nodig zijn.Bob I 28 feb 2008 18:59 (UTC) :::Dat vind ik ook. 28 feb 2008 19:04 (UTC) ::::Om dezelfde reden als het rijksregister: een overzicht te bieden van alle bedrijven. En welke regels? Het feit dat je je bedrijf moet aanmelden om erin te komen? Niet echt veel werk é. Maar er wordt aan gewerkt, wees gerust. --Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 19:07 (UTC) :::::De vorige keer was hij al een week na aanmaken gedateerd, en dat is niet meer goedgekomen. 'Administratieve rompslomp'... 28 feb 2008 19:10 (UTC) :::::: De KvK is ook nooit afgeraakt. Maar ik beloof dat ik het vanaf dag 1 goed zal onderhouden. Trouwens, nu komen er niet zoveel bedrijven meer bij. --Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 19:14 (UTC) :::::::Ok, ik heb er vertrouwen in.Bob I 28 feb 2008 19:15 (UTC) Herinnering Ik wil jullie graag er aan herinneren dat iedereen een hervormingsplan voor zijn of haar Ministerie moet schrijven. Mochten jullie tegen hervormingen zijn, noem het dan plan van aanpak. Ik ben dus al begonnen en jullie kunnen hier posten: Gebruiker:Bob I/Hervormingsplan. Bob I 7 feb 2008 16:01 (UTC) Nieuwe Grondwet Post ideeen!Bob I 28 feb 2008 18:51 (UTC) :Nu er toch een aantal mensen online zijn grijp ik deze gelegenheid om plannen voor een parlement te maken. Denk met mij mee!!! In het Parlement zetelen: *Gouverneurs *Partijleden. **De EM is voorzitter en dus neutraal Het aantal zetels per partij is het aantal gewonnen Ministersposten. elk persoon mag maar 1 zetel hebben. Vul dit idee aan of wijzig het!!!Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:08 (UTC) :Geen gouverneurs in het parlement, dat zijn twee verschillende niveau's. 22 mrt 2008 12:11 (UTC) ::Denk dan mee! we hebben plannen nodig!Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:12 (UTC) :::Wat je daarboven hebt neergepend is niet echt correct. Een parlement wordt geleid door de "eerste burger", de leider van de kamer/senaat (of gewoon het parlement in Libertas). Deze persoon kan wél bij een partij horen, iedereen trouwens. De eerste minister leidt de regering, de ministers dus. In feite worden die ook samen verkozen: je kiest parlementsleden en sommigen gaan door naar de regering. Zo is het in België, in NL denkikook, in Lovia en in de meeste landen ter wereld. 22 mrt 2008 12:17 (UTC) ::::Ok, dit is inderdaad beter. Alleen om het helemaal correct te laten lopen meoten er nieuwe nationale verkiezingen gehouden worden. Men stemt op een partij (desnoods met voorkeurstemmen) en deze stelt een regeringscoalitie samen, die de functies verdelen.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:23 (UTC) :::::Nu nieuwe verkiezingen? Echt niet! Er zijn er juist geweest! Neen, nu moet er een andere oplossing gezocht worden. 22 mrt 2008 12:24 (UTC) ::::::Daar heb je gelijk in, maar het moet wel snel gebeuren. want zonder deze activiteit zal het heel lang duren.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:26 (UTC) Parlement Ik had in december al een voorstel uitgewerkt: Parlement * Voorzitters ** Eerste Minister ** Staatssecretaris *** vertrouwenspersoon van Staatsleiders, *** unaniem verkozen door de staatsleiders *** partijloos *** mag indien nodig zijn stem laten gelden als die van de staatsleiders (bij gelijk stand van beide) *** anders geen stem * Leden ** Ministers ** Gouverneurs ** Parlementsleden *** Verkozen worden *** Partijleden --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 12:27 (UTC) ::Très bien, alleen wie is de Staatssecretaris? In NL heeft bijna elk ministerie een staatsecretariaat onder zich Maar nu? en wat doen we met mensen die dubbel in het Parlement zitten?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:30 (UTC) :::Te omslachtig. 22 mrt 2008 12:31 (UTC) ::::Dit idee zonder staatssecretaris?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:32 (UTC) Mijn versie in short: * Land *: olv. president, vicepresident ** Regering *** olv. Eerste Minister *** Alle minister(ie)s ** Parlement *** olv. Voorzitter *** Parlementsleden Parlementsleden kunnen allerlei mensen zijn, en je kan evengoed zowel gouverneur als vice als minister als parlementslid zijn. 22 mrt 2008 12:35 (UTC) ::Ok, dit idee uitwerken.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:37 (UTC) :::Oké, we nemen dit dan, alleen zou ik de voorzitter alle dingen van de "Staatssecretaris" geven. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 12:51 (UTC) ::::Mij goed, behalve dat "partijloos", vind ik nogal onzinnig. 22 mrt 2008 12:52 (UTC) ::::: Oké. Werk jij het uit? Ik ben weg. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 12:54 (UTC) :::::: Mij best, thanks voor je medewerking. Ik doe dit wel graag, zoals je weet heb ik 't al meer dan eens gedaan 22 mrt 2008 12:56 (UTC) Idee Gezien deze uitslag: :* 30px Democratische Partij ::::* -- Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 jan 2008 08:24 (UTC) ::::* -- 6 jan 2008 17:23 (UTC) ::::* -- Naamloos 8 jan 2008 09:01 (UTC) ::::* -- Big Man 9 jan 2008 14:24 (UTC) :* 30px Lijst O ::::* -- 2 jan 2008 10:05 (UTC) ::::* -- Joeri Van der Sype 2 jan 2008 10:36 (UTC) ::::* -- Lars 2 jan 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::::* -- Lokixx 2 jan 2008 23:53 (UTC) ::::* -- 3 jan 2008 07:03 (UTC) ::::* -- Markvondeegel 3 jan 2008 17:37 (UTC) ::::* -- Alexandru hr. 5 jan 2008 13:10 (UTC) (heb meer vertrouwen in Lijst O dan in de huidige DP) ::::* -- Maarten (???) 5 jan 2008 13:31 (UTC) ::::*: Heerlijk om zien wat er gebeurd is met Lijst O :) en "geduchte tegenstander" DP. 8 jan 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::::* -- 10 jan 2008 16:26 (UTC) ::::* -- Moriad 11 jan 2008 21:57 (UTC) ::::* ... ::::: Deze partij heeft de verkiezingen gewonnen. *'DP':4 stemmen *'Lijst O' 10 stemmen Gezien deze uitslag lijkt me het handigst dat in ons parlement 15 zetels komen. Voor de DP 4, voor de Lijst O 10, 1 voor onafhankelijk. als een partij onvoldoende parlementariërs kan leveren, dient zij de zetels aan onafhankelijke mensen te geven.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 14:41 (UTC) :Ik ben voor, alleen je laatste regel, daar schort wat. Voorts, mij goed. 22 mrt 2008 14:42 (UTC) ::De DP kan geen 4 zetels vullen, en de Lijst O heeft ook geen 10 leden, dus wat moet je er anders mee doen?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 16:01 (UTC) ::: Neem eens 5 of 10 mensen, als we die vol krijgen is het al een hele job. We verdelen het procentueel. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 18:27 (UTC) ::::Ik zou het idee met het parlement laten zitten.. 22 mrt 2008 18:29 (UTC) :::::Ok, we nemen 10 zetels.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:29 (UTC) ::::::10 zetels??? hahaha.. 22 mrt 2008 19:32 (UTC) :::::::Dan nemen we er 6, 2 voor de DP, 3 voor de Lijst O en een onafhankelijkBob I 22 mrt 2008 19:35 (UTC) ::::::::Laat maar, een parlement gaat gewoon niet lukken - en vooral niet nu,.. 22 mrt 2008 19:40 (UTC) :::::::::Zonder parlement is een land min of meer een schijndemocratie. Dus of een parlement, of we moeten een soort van "Maandelijkse volksvergaderingen" houden (dwz. volk = parlement) en als er genoeg mensen zijn, een parlement. (btw, zin om de DP nieuw leven in te blazen?)Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:44 (UTC) ::::::::::Zowat onze hele populatie zit in de regering, zo niet, dan burgemeester van Wikistad oid. (!). Ik ben geen lid meer van de DP. 22 mrt 2008 19:49 (UTC) :::::::::::Daarom, je kan weer lid worden, we geven de partij een nieuwe identiteit!Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::De politieke partijen hebben (mede) gezorgd voor de decembercrisis.. 22 mrt 2008 19:54 (UTC) Postcodes Met de komst van de provincies zou ik ook (eindelijk) de postcodes willen toevoegen. * 1*** - Wikistad ** 1000 - Wikistad (Centrum) ** 1100 - Wikistad-Noordwest *** 1110 - Vervoerswijk *** 1120 - Vredeswijk ** 1200 - Wikistad-Noordoost *** 1210 - Oude Wijk *** 1220 - Taalwijk *** 1230 - Winkelwijk ** 1300 - Wikistad-Zuidwest *** 1310 - Haven *** 1320 - Wikiwijk *** 1330 - Kunstwijk *** 1340 - Industrieterrein ** 1400 - Wikistad-Zuidoost *** 1410 - Villawijk *** 1420 - Mediawijk *** 1430 - Sportwijk * 2*** - Insula Prima ** 2000 - Civitas Libertas *** 2010 - Civitas Libertas - Strand *** 2020 - Geleynswijk * 3*** - Esdoornheuvels ** 3000 - Victoria ** 3100 - Maple Hills ** 3200 - Apud Maro ** 3300 - Newport ** 3400 - Compagnies Place * 4*** - Oost Libertas ** 4000 - Skeenth ** 4100 - Nýttfrón * 5*** - Mountégue ** 5000 - Muntegu ** 5100 - Freedom Ski *** 5110 - Horse Valley *** 5120 - Piatra Ziezo, wat vinden jullie ervan? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 19:48 (UTC) :Lijkt me goed, en voor de fjorden ;) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 19:49 (UTC) ::(na bwc) . En gaan we dat dan ook verder per straat doen? 22 mrt 2008 19:51 (UTC) :::Hmm... w8.. strax kunnen er maximaal maar 10 straten zijn per wijk/toeristische plaats :| 22 mrt 2008 19:52 (UTC) :::: Grapjas! --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 19:53 (UTC) :::::Zoveel straten komen er nooit. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 19:54 (UTC) ::::::Maarten, Arjen, DP vernieuwen?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:55 (UTC) :::::::Van mij mag je dat doen :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 19:58 (UTC) PS Arja :)